


she's had ENOUGH

by miraculous_sunflower (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Princess Justice, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, except adrien, oof everyone's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miraculous_sunflower
Summary: Marinette tried to be strong. She really did. But when she's finally at her tipping point, who will be there to help her? No one will. Because she's had enough.NOW AN ORPHAN FIC. Originally by miraculous_sunflower.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 80
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMan/gifts).



Marinette walked into the classroom and observed her challenges for the day. Nothing new, just Lila spinning some random tales about her dating Prince Ali or some other make-believe prince and her royal sheep listening to her. It was going to be a long day, Marinette knew. But how long of a day was it going to be?

Lila noticed Marinette’s entrance, and immediately started a new tale she thought of on the weekend. “Guys, I don’t want to make false accusations or anything, but haven’t you noticed that Marinette always disappears during akuma attacks? That’s very suspicious…” Lila fake whispered. The class thought for a minute, then nodded slowly.

Marinette’s eyes grew wide. ‘Oh please, please don’t figure out my secret identity’, Marinette prayed. That’s the last thing she needed today. 

“I don’t know why, but I feel like, wait, nevermind. That’s just..” Lila had a hurt expression on her face.

“What’s up, Lila? You can tell anything to us.”, Alya asked worriedly. 

“Well, I kind’ve think that… Marinette is Mayura…” Lila shrunk back, expecting an uproar of denial.

“Well, if you think about it, she is always gone during attacks…” Alya started out.

“She’s never with the class!” Rose cried.

“Also, she’s never been akumatized…” Lila added to the flames.

“Honestly, she probably is Mayura. She’s so mean to Lila that I wouldn’t be surprised if she was.” Alya turned on Marinette.

“Marinette, how dare you! You’ve been so mean to Lila, and now we figure out you’re Mayura?! You’re so mean!” Alya yelled at her.

Marinette shrunk back. There was no point in retorting, the class would never believe her, even if she provided proof, *ahem Lila’s claims*. 

“Hold up, you can’t seriously be implying that Marinette could be Mayura, right? Marinette’s too kind to be a villain.” Adrien retorted. Ah, her knight in shining armour. Adrien took back his ‘high road’ advice as soon as Marinette told him Lila threatened her in the bathroom.

“A-Are you saying that I’m lying”? Bring on the fake tears, Lila.

“Adrien, how could you?” Alya turned on him.  
“Bro, it’s obvious Marinette is Mayura. Why would Lila lie?” Nino asked his best bud.

It looked like there was no hope in convincing the class. Adrien sighed. He was just going to have to continue protecting Marinette from Lila and the class.  
____________________________________________________________________________

After lunch, they came back to Ms. Bustier’s classroom for history class. During lunch, Alya thought of a little idea that would give some payback, and told the whole class about it. After all, Marinette was a villain!

Marinette was drawing in her sketchbook. Perfect. “Hey Mari, could I see your designs?” Alya asked sweetly. Marinette rolled her eyes. Nothing would happen if she did, and if she refused, who knows what Alya would say.

“Here,” Marinette handed Alya the notebook, and Alya quickly tossed it to Kim. Marinette’s face went white. “What are you doing?” She was concerned.

“Well, Maribrat, just a taste of your own medicine. You’ve gotten all of us akumatized, so this is payback!” Alya smirked. Lila inwardly grinned.

Kim tossed the book back to Alya, who held the book by its spine, ripped. She ripped and ripped and ripped, until she couldn’t.

“NO!” Marinette screamed. “NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!” She ran to the remains of her shredded sketchbook, her inspiration, her joy, her hobby. She started to cry, but thought of a way she could maybe reverse the damage.

“TIKKI, SPOTS ON!” Marinette yelled, and transformed into Ladybug. “LUCKY CHARM!” The object that appeared was a sketchbook, and Ladybug threw it up into the air. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” Nothing happened. Ladybug’s eyes grew wide, and the tears returned as she detransformed and mourned the loss of her sketchbook.

The class, after watching this sequence of events, gasped. Adrien was the loudest, but no one knew why, and didn’t care. Ladybug was Marinette, their friend. They couldn’t believe it!

“OMG! MARI! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE LADYBUG!” Alya gasped. What a huge scoop for the Ladyblog!

Marinette looked murderous at her. “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” she cried. “I can’t believe you! You don’t believe me when I say Lila was lying, you make fun of me, you RIP UP MY SKETCHBOOK, AND YOU’RE MAD AT ME FOR NOT TELLING YOU I’M LADYBUG?!”  
Marinette screamed. 

“I’M SICK OF THIS! I’M SICK OF THIS TREATMENT! NONE OF YOU CARE ABOUT ME, THAT’S OBVIOUS, AND I’M SICK OF IT! I HATE THAT I HAVE TO STAY STRONG, I HAVE TO MAKE SURE TO SHOVE ALL MY FEELINGS UNDER TO NOT GET AKUMATIZED, AND I’M SICK OF IT!” Marinette sobbed out. 

The whole class turned white, and Lila looked overwhelmed. Lila was lying, she was lying this whole time…

“YOU HAVEN’T EVEN APOLOGIZED TO ME! I’M DONE! I’M DONE! I’M DONE!” Marinette burst out, screaming so loud at the last part. The class noticed the black butterfly entering her rubber bands. 

“Princess Justice, I am Hawkmoth. I will give you the power to hurt all those who hurt you. In return, you must give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. Do we have a deal?” Hawkmoth spoke into her mind.

“Marinette! Please fight it!” Adrien’s voice was loud and clear, and he was clearly sobbing. But Marinette couldn’t bring herself to care. The class hurt her, and so in return, she will hurt them.

“Hawkmoth, you have a deal. Justice will be served.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Justice is here, and she's ready to give out punishments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! How ya doing? This is Chapter 2 of, 'she's had enough'. I'm not very confident in my writing, but if you have any ideas I can incorporate into this fic, pleaaaase comment! I want a Lila burning at the end, and some Adrienette fluff too, but any other ideas will be appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Black magic covered Marinette’s body, and Princess Justice appeared. She was wearing a short gown, and its color was a black to red ombre. A long sash connected her corset and her skirt. A flower the color of blood was perfectly placed on the right of her dress. Her rubber bands grew into long pieces of lace that flowed freely behind her. Her pigtails grew longer too, and centered perfectly on top of her head, was a red crown. Princess Justice had a swirly red and black mask, and blood red lips.

“Well well well, all of my classmates. You cower before me now, and you shall, FOREVER!” Princess Justice yelled. She zapped them all, making them her knights. The ones left standing were Alya, Nino, and Adrien. 

“One of you was my best friend. I thought you’d stay by my side.” the princess looks at Alya, who flinches. “One of you, I’ve known all my life, since the day we were born. I thought you’d stay by my side.” the princess looks at Nino, who looks away, guiltily. “One of you I’ve only known for a year, but still believed me. You stood by my side, even if you couldn’t do anything. At least you tried. Thank you.” Princess Justice smiles at Adrien, who bites back a smile, remembering the present situation. 

“Mari, please-” Adrien pleads.

“Adrien, it’s Princess Justice now. Marinette is gone.” she states in a firm tone. “Now, should we start with your consequences?” the princess smiles crazily.

“Alya Cesaire, you’ve hurt me. You took the word of a girl you’ve barely met, and believed her lies about me being mean to her. Your punishment is to never believe anyone again.” A red glow surrounded Alya, then flashed.

“Alya, are you okay?” Nino worriedly asked.

“Who are you?” Alya suspiciously asked.

“I’m Nino, your boyfriend!” Nino exclaimed.

“Why should I believe you! You’re probably lying! How dare you!” Alya screamed, and ran out the door.

“Hehe, that’s a good punishment. Now, next person. Nino Lahiffe, you’ve hurt me. We’ve known each other since birth, but recently, you’ve claimed that I was a bully, and that I’ve been hurting other people. You’ve only been doing this because if you don’t, Alya might break up with you. Your punishment will be to never protect anyone again. You’ll only think about yourself. You’ll be a coward, and run away from problems, leaving other people to take care of it.” Nino glowed red like Alya did, and then flashed.

The newly reformed Nino blinked once and screamed at the sight of Princess Justice. “All for one’s own! I'm out of here!” He ran out screaming his head off.

Adrien blinked at the insanity of his best friend, then shook his head. He had to help Marinette.  
“Marinette, please stop this. This isn’t you!” He cried.

Princess Justice sighed. “I’m not Marinette anymore. Marinette was weak. I’m Princess Justice.” She stated. “Now, my knight in shining armour, you don’t deserve to be punished, so you will be my prince.” 

Adrien needed to transform. Maybe Chat Noir could convince Marine-, erhm, Princess Justice. He thought of a plan.  
“Alright. I’ll be your prince.” He replied.

“Perfect! Now, time to punish the one who has been terrorizing me most.” She giddily exclaimed.

“Who hurt you the most?” Adrien asked confusingly.

Princess Justice mimicked the look that Ladybug wore when she was figuring out a plan.

“Hawkmoth, of course.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“La-laaa-la-la-la-laaaaa, sing a happy song,” Princess Justice sang. Adrien mentally punched himself. He wanted to join in, but he refrained from doing so. ‘You have to help Marinette’ he thought. ‘You can’t get distracted by singing the Smurfs theme song.’ They were in a fancy pink limousine, and one of Princess Justice’s knights was driving.

“Well, it seems like we’re here.” Princess Justice snapped her hands, and they all floated out of the car. Adrien was confused. Why were they in front of his house?

“Well, Adrien. Sorry to break it to you, but your father is Hawkmoth,” Princess Justice slowly said. Her face slowly morphed into Marinette. “Are you alright?” she worriedly asked. Adrien looked at her, and saw his lady, his princess’s eyes.

“I’m alright. Of course it’s him. He’s so horrible and means that he fits the job description.” Adrien blinked back tears. 

“Come here,” Princess Justice directed. Adrien was too scared to disobey her. She pulled him into a warm hug, and it felt exactly like the hug he gave Marinette on the plane during the New York trip. He thought about Marinette, and how he liked her so much- as a friend, of course! Adrien nervously pulled away, trying to cover his blushing face. Princess Justice smirked, and he attempted to change the subject.

“Wait a sec, how did you know he’s Hawkmoth?” he asked.

“I had my suspicions before, but hearing Hawkmoth speak into my mind, seeing him on the other side of the mask, it confirmed it.” Princess Justice said. 

They all walked to the gate, and Princess Justice somehow smashed it with her fists. She did the same thing with the front door. Adrien’s adoration and love- erhmmm, ‘respect’, for his ‘very good friend’ grew.

“Princess Justice, I command you to stop this at once!”, Hawkmoth, or Gabriel Agreste yelled. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Mayura, aka his assistant, Nathalie Sancouer.

“Heh, why would I stop? You’ve been ruining my life for a year, and I intend to make this torture stop!” the princess yelled back. She connected her hands, and did some weird movements with them. Adrien thought she looked like Katara waterbending, minus the water.

“Gabriel Agreste, Hawkmoth, as the Guardian of the Miraculous, I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug, hereby strip you of the Butterfly Miraculous. You haven’t used it for the greater good, instead torturing and scaring innocent people in exchange for Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. You will never be able to wield a miraculous again.” Nothing happened.

“Hah! You aren’t able to take my miraculous, little one, because you’re akumatized! Now that I know who you are, this will make it much easier.” Hawkmoth looked at Mayura, and she created a sentimonster identical to the one she created during the Battle of Queen Wasp. The two villains hopped on. “Well, Ladybug, I think I’ll start by torturing the ones you love. Hmmm, why not go to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery?” Hawkmoth grinned a sinister smile. They flew away.

“NO! COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE-” they were already gone by the time Princess Justice said that. 

“NO! Maman and Papa! Adrien, we have to go!” Marinette’s face shined through again, and Adrien blinked back tears, again. His father was torturing others, he was torturing Marinette’s parents. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Plagg, CLAWS OUT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It's been a rough three days for me. Writing chapters aren't really my forte, so I'm sorry if this is bad! I don't have that much inspiration right now, with school and everything. That's it for today, so stay pawsome! Bug out!  
> -miraculous_sunflower


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! Sorry for taking so long to update. I've had a hectic week. I've recently realized that I'm not as good as writing multiple chapters as I am for just a one chapter fic. Anyways, I didn't have many brain cells today, so I decided to write my favorite thing- wait no, my second favorite thing, because of course, Lila getting exposed is the bomb. Nope, today I just wrote some Marichat? Adrienette? Ladynoir? I don't know which ship, but I just wrote some fluff, if this is considered fluff. Now, I have to stop my rambling, so let's get on with the fic!

“Plagg, CLAWS OUT!”

In the spot of Adrien was the one and only, Chat Noir.

“How did you? WHAT? Um HOW?” Princess Justice stuttered out. “ADRIEN AGRESTE IS CHAT NOIR! HOW IN THE FLIPPING-” 

“Hey Purrincess,” Chat Noir said. “Or shall I say, Milady,” he grinned.

“OH MY GOD! YOU’RE HIM! AND HE’S YOU? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!” Princess Justice’s head exploded.

“Well, turns out we went to the same school and were in the same class. What a coincidence!” Chat Noir said in a jokingly manner.

“We’re also VERY good friends, aren’t we?” the princess fired back.

“Well, Princess, please give me your akumatized object. Please!” Chat Noir pleaded.

“Oh, so you transformed just to say that? Come on, Chatdrien! I mean Adricat! ARGH!”

“Hehe, cat got your tongue?” Chat teased.

“Oh you’re in it for now!” Princess Justice playfully glared at him, and without warning, jumped onto him. They ended up in a very compromising position, something that mimicked all those other floor hugs.

Princess Justice went red. “Erhm, I’m so sorry! I mean, I wanted to chase you, but like-”

“Woah there, Purrincess. You’re also falling for me? Well, that’s not a surprise. I am beautiful!” Chat gushed.

“You have a 10 second head start before I actually punch you, Chaton.” Princess Justice sincerely said in a murderous tone. Chat Noir playfully gulped, and ran off.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Princess Justice was laying her head on Chat’s shoulder as they were watching the sunset. They played Cat and Mouse for several hours, only then deciding to relax.

“Hey Purrincess?” Chat asked.

“What’s up, Chaton?” Princess Justice looked up at him.

“Where did Lila go when you gave out punishments?”

“Well, I’m not particularly sure. She probably ran out as soon as she saw me transform into an akuma.”

“That’s a shame. I was really looking forward to seeing what her punishment would be.”

“Oh, even if she ran out, she’ll definitely have a punishment after all this is over.” Princess Justice gestured to herself. Chat Noir was confused.

“Princess, what do you mean, ‘all this’? Don’t you want to be de-akumatized?”

Princess Justice sighed. “Well, Chat. This power to give out punishments is a lot stronger than my Ladybug magic. We found out who Hawkmoth is, we exposed Lila, who knows what else we could do? Sure, maybe in the beginning of my akumatization, I wanted to use these powers to make the world a better place, but it would just create chaos. Sometimes some secrets are better kept secret than being exposed.”

“I think I wanna stay in this transformation for when we find Hawkmoth. There’s no rule for hurting the person who akumatized you, so maybe I’ll give out a punishment or two.” Princess Justice concluded.

“And after that?” Chat asked hopefully.

“You will use the Ladybug Miraculous, you will transform with Tikki, and YOU will de-akumatize me.” the princess stated confidently. 

“Well, princess, it will be my honor to de-akumatised you.” Chat playfully bowed.

“Shut up, Chat,” Princess Justice laughed.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes.

Chat had something he wanted to say, but wasn’t sure. He listened to his gut, and blurted it out. “Hey, Princess, what’s going on, with us?” Chat asked uncomfortably.

Princess Justice smiled. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I know you, um, you like me, and I like you. W-Where does that put us?” Chat’s face matched the color of a tomato.

The princess’s eyes grew wide, but then she giggled. “I don’t know, Chaton. Where do you want us to be?”

Oh, she was making this so difficult. “I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!” the cat blurted out, his face looking like someone painted it red.

Princess Justice giggled again. “Hmmm, should I be your girlfriend?” she teased.

Chat Noir was so stiff, he would mimic one of the Chat Noir dolls they selled at one of those stores dedicated to the Heroes of Paris.

“Hm, I don’t know. I really have a crush on Adrien Agreste. Maybe I should ask him out?” she continued.

Chat Noir destranformed and yelled, “Then ask me out!”  
Princess Justice laughed. “Adrien, will you be my very good friend?” she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Adrien was done. “MARINETTE! STOP TEASING ME!”

The princess almost fell off the building from her laughter. “Alright, alright, I’ll stop.” She turned to him, and looked into his mesmerizing green eyes.

“Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir, Chaton, my kitty, will you be my boyfriend?” She asked.

Adrien’s heart soared into space. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and answered. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug, Milady, my princess, Bugaboo, wait, were there any more nicknames?”

“Oh shut up and finish your sentence.” Princess Justice playfully pushed him.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug, Milady, my princess, Bugaboo, it would be my honor to be your boyfriend.”

“Eww, this ewwy gooey cheesy lovey thing is disgusting! Where’s my camembert?” Both teens were oblivious to the cat kwami who had a disgusted look on his face.

“Plagg! Stop it!” Adrien blushed, ashamed of his kwami.

“Oh, aren’t you adorable,” Princess Justice nuzzled Plagg with her cheek. He purred. “We can head back to my house. I can warn my parents about Hawkmoth and get this cutie some cheese.” Plagg looked at her with adorable kitten eyes, like she just handed him the world.

“ADRIEN! SHE’S A KEEPER! DON’T MESS THIS UP!” Plagg yelled, before sitting on Princess Justice’s head. 

It wasn’t any more possible for Adrien’s face to become redder, but somehow, unscientifically, it did.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
They hopped over buildings and roads, Princess Justice side hugging Chat while he gripped her so she wouldn’t fall. It was night when they arrived at her house. 

“Well, Chaton, just wait out here while I warn my parents and get this kitty some cheese.” Princess Justice said, releasing her grip on Chat to go jump onto her balcony. Adrien suddenly felt the warmth fade.

“Oh, please please please pleeeaaase see if you have camembert. I loooove camembert.” Plagg’s mouth watered.

Princess Justice laughed. “Of course, Plagg. I’ll check, but I’m pretty sure we have some. My dad uses it when he make-”

There was a bang coming from Marinette’ room. The two teens jumped and peered inside to investigate. Inside the room, Lila was digging through things until she found the very specific box she was looking for.”

Princess Justice's eyes grew open as she gasped. “Oh no! THE MIRACLE BOX!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not the best at writing long chapters, so please don't judge! I've recently discovered that Google Docs makes your fic look longer than it actually is, so I've lost some self esteem. That's it for today, so stay pawsome! Bug out!  
> -miraculous_sunflower


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone. I'm sorry to say this, but I will be discontinuing this fic. I've lost my inspiration in this, and the plot leads to nowhere. I'm planning on deleting this, but if anyone wants this, please let me know in the comments. I'm so sorry about this. I've got ideas for other fics in the future, so I'll start writing them now, and post them in no later than 2 weeks. I'm so sorry about this. Stay pawsome, and bug out. Please stay safe during this pandemic.

-miraculous_sunflower


End file.
